授权翻译：Wrong 错
by Nil Azrael
Summary: Sam醒来发现整个世界都不对劲了。 或曰：兄弟俩灵魂相通，而Dean也从未去斯坦福找过Sam。几个月后，Sam不知道他的世界忽然发生了什么问题，直到他找到了答案。【警告：主要人物死亡】S01E12:Faith AU, Pre-Series AU, Sam's POV. 【Death!Fic】


原文：Wrong [ archiveofourown*org / works / 9288353]

作者：Messy_haired_bum [ archiveofourown*org / users / Messy_haired_bum / pseuds / Messy_haired_bum]

梗概：  
Sam醒来发现整个世界都不对劲了。

或曰：兄弟俩灵魂相通，而Dean也从未去斯坦福找过Sam。几个月后，Sam不知道他的世界忽然发生了什么问题，直到他找到了答案。

【警告：主要人物死亡】S01E12:Faith AU, Pre-Series AU, Sam's POV. 【Death!Fic】

英文字数：1,793  
中文字数：3,633

* * *

Sam醒来时，整个世界都出了错。

他眨着眼，看着身边的Jess。她沉沉睡着，吐气如兰，令他爱慕不已，而这样的她，好像也出了错。并不是 _哦老天是个变形怪_ 的那种出错，而是万事万物都出了错的那种出错。他轻轻挪向左边，只觉得不适、不安。就像那次他拿起了那瓶被Dean捣过鬼的洗发水，而且—Sam摇了摇头。 _别_ ，他告诫自己。别，他又大声重复了一次。那已经是很多年前了，而他的生命，他现在的生活，其中不再有Dean存在。

（他压下自己脑内那个告诉他Dean依然可以存在的声音。）

他轻手轻脚地围着屋子检查了一遍。每样东西都各在其位，那到底是—

"Sam？"Jess睡意朦胧的声音吓了他一跳，"没什么事吧？"

Sam回头看着他的未婚妻，美丽而高贵，是他渴求而不配拥有的一切，他违心地回答："没事。"

Sam微笑起来，而连这好像也是哪儿出了错。

* * *

Sam去上班的时候，那种感觉仍没有消失。

他索性放弃伪装在工作的假象，从他的小隔间里环视着整个大办公室。这曾经是他所热爱的，他所梦想的，他不惜牺牲了Dean他过去的生活争取来的。

感觉却如此地不对劲。

Sam Winchester坐在他的办公椅中，被他相处融洽的同事们环绕着，身在他向往已久的大律所，做着他梦寐以求的工作，而他却只想尖叫，不停不停不停地尖叫到永远。

当然他没有。

他只是转动着手上的订婚戒指，直到觉得又多少能在如今这种生活中安身立命了。于是他重又埋首工作。

（如果他想到了他哥哥，好吧，反正也不必让别人知道。）

Sam工作着，罔顾令他皮肤刺痒的那种感觉。

* * *

晚餐尝起来不对劲。他还是不确定到底哪里出了错，而他一整天都在试图搞明白这点，让工作滚到了一边去，但这尝起来就是不对劲。就像今天一早醒来他所看到的每一样东西一样不对劲。

Sam想着超自然事物和Dean，然后低头瞪着眼前的盘子，狼吞虎咽地又硬吞下去了一些食物。

（那味道就像是内疚掺着悔恨掺着末日，但Sam那时候还不知道。所以当他抬眼迎上Jess忧虑的目光，他只是笑了笑，又多吃了一些。 _这就是他想要的，_ 他提醒自己。至于为什么这听起来犹如锁链和桎梏，他既不明白，也不愿深究。）

Sam咀嚼着，食物的味道整一个不对劲。

* * *

直到上了床那感觉依然挥之不去，他凝视着仿佛多少有点变样的天花板，身边躺着仿佛也多少有所不同的Jess。（ _不对劲不对劲不对劲…_ ）

Sam溜下了床。

他拨出了那个烂熟已久的号码，把手机夹在耳边聆听着线路的另一端。

无人应答。

他挂机，重拨。

无人应答。

这个世界出了错。

* * *

他不得不又试了几次打给他爸，等着接通的漫长瞬间，他掌心捏满了粘湿的冷汗，心脏跳得沉重而激烈。

"Sam？"父亲粗犷的嗓音让他如释重负，一阵头晕目眩。"Sam？"声音里的惊讶已然消失，取而代之的是警惕，和喜悦，和威吓，以及—希望？其间错综复杂的意味让Sam大吃一惊，从未想过他父亲也能如此情绪化，这个情感发育不全的混蛋。

他无声而短促地笑了笑，这才搜索枯肠想着回答。他已经拖了太久，Sam只求他不用跟父亲杀个你死我活就能完成这次通话。

"嗨，爸爸，"瞧瞧，听起来够正常吧，"Dean在哪儿？"一整天他都没法不去想他哥哥，而他也没法打通他哥的电话，再说—"爸？"他父亲陷入了沉默。

恐惧开始在他胸中盘旋翻搅，而且他好像也没法纾解肿胀发紧的喉头。

"爸爸？"他自己的嗓音忽然变得粗哑，他强烈地希望他父亲听不出来。

（Deandeandean _deandeandeandean…_ ）

"…我不知道。"几个字饱含着挫败，还有愧疚，但Sam的耳内只充斥着血流狂奔的咆哮，胸腔里回荡着心脏断续锤击的巨响。

"什么叫做你不知道？"他几乎说不出声，"什么叫做你 _不知道_ ？"而现在他怒吼起来，都没发现身后几呎外Jess被他吓醒了过来。

他的喉头困着一声尖叫，Sam死死攥紧了拳头，直到指节发白，直到指甲掐进掌心。手机在他掌中危险地发出断裂声，他略微松了松手，只因为他需要了解，需要听到答案。

他听着父亲疲惫的声音，说着他们在分头猎魔，说着他们尽量保持联系，说着Dean忽然之间不再接电话，说着他问遍了熟人，试图找到Dean。说着他一败涂地，一无所获。Sam听着，并没有尖叫。

他父亲说完，沉默着坐等幼子责难，但Sam只说了让他立刻过来接自己就挂断了电话。他甚至没理Jess越来越担心的种种质问。

Dean失踪了。已经失踪了几天，还是几个礼拜，无人知晓。无人知晓。

Sam收拾着衣物，不去看自己抖个不停的手。

反正看着也是不对劲。

* * *

Sam已经好几年没想起过Dean了，而他也拒绝思考现在忽然想起他同时世界又变得这么不对劲这到底意味着什么。

父亲的庞然大物驶到了他公寓楼下，他爬进车里，把涕泗滂沱的Jess和一切抛在身后。他对此毫不后悔。

Dean失踪了，而Sam会找到他，因为他哥哥应得的远不止这些，现在Sam也是时候偿还他了。

（Sam永远做不到了。）

* * *

在炽烈的血色和暑气中，三月退场，四月来临。Sam坐在父亲卡车的副驾驶座上，在又一个地点上画下又一个刺眼的红叉。

"那时候我找遍了所有地方，"John曾经低声告诉他，"每一个地方。"他又强调了一次，指望他的幼子明白他并没有抛弃他哥哥。他没有。但Sam不在乎他有没有。

Sam不在乎了。

自从二月的那天他醒来，世界已经错得离谱，而Dean依然音讯渺然。

（ _他没死，_ Sam在脑海里对自己咬牙切齿， _他没有。_

 _他不能。_ ）

几个月飞逝而去，他和他父亲度日如年，在那个曾竭尽他所有的一切来维系这个残破家庭的人消失了的阴影里泥足深陷。

该死的，他跟他父亲甚至都不再吵架了。（但Dean却不在这里，没能看见。Deandeandean…）

他哥哥一定会为他们骄傲的。但他哥哥不在这儿。他哥哥失踪了。

（Sam想念他，如同想念失却的手足。）

* * *

五月初露头角时他们进了亚利桑那地界，向着大峡谷进发。Sam提出，那是Dean一直想去的地方。他非常小心地避免使用过去时态。

John未置一辞，只是重重踩下油门，掉头向西。

（他们不提他们已经搜遍了除此以外的每个角落。

他们不提这已经是他们最后的希望。）

他们在峡谷边缘找到了Impala。

他们在驾驶座上找到了Dean。

他看来只是睡着了。

就像是终于找到了安宁。

而他们到得太迟了。太迟了。太迟了太迟了太迟了…

 _哦_ ，Sam漠然地想着， _原来这就是末日的滋味_ 。

哪儿有个人在尖叫着。他终于意识到那是他自己。

他没有制止自己。（他无法制止。）

* * *

Dean一个人死去了。Dean孤零零地去了。Dean孤零零地死去而他们到得太迟，太迟，总是太迟…

（你不知道自己拥有着什么，直到他永远离去，离去了离去了离去了…）

Dean死了，而他们辜负了这世上唯一一个真真切切，只为了他们而存在的人；他们辜负了Dean，让他就这么死去，让他就这么死去让他就这么死去了这是他们干的是他们干的…

他们找到了病历，电击事故和心力衰竭的字样在他们不愿相信的眼前漂浮，John紧握着拳把自己掐出了血来，而Sam看都没看他一眼因为Dean才二十六岁却已经冰凉地死去了而且…

Dean死了。他的哥哥死了。他的整个世界灭亡了。

 _这就是为什么整个世界都出了错，_ 他意识到。 _Dean_ _永远到不了三十岁了，_ 他意识到。他哥哥说这话的时候他曾经高高在上没心没肺地嘲笑他。而现在…现在，他喉头声嘶力竭的尖叫之后压抑着痛彻心扉的哀号。

就像是压抑着原始的，泣血的悲痛、绝望和被挥霍殆尽的信赖和期待。

Dean孤单地走了。Sam的世界随之而去。

* * *

（他们去了十字路口，前赴后继。恶魔们放声嘲笑，消失无踪。

没有一个跟他们交易。

Dean不会回来了。）

* * *

他们在星期三焚化了他。（ _星期三的孩子满是哀伤_ [1]，Sam不知道自己怎么早没想起来。）

（那他就不会出走了。）

（不，他还是会走，因为Dean疼爱他而他只是个予取予求自私自利的孩子，这自私的孩子他哥哥爱着他直到死去。）

他是星期一出生的（ _备受祝福_ [2]），所以他向他的守护天使他的神明他的天堂祈祷。

无人应答。

Sam把头埋进手掌里无声哭泣。

Dean死了。

* * *

他知道John在盯着那些枪。他也在盯着。

哦，他们两个都支离破碎了。碎得那么，那么彻底。

Dean毁了他们。Dean和他狂妄的微笑和他深情的眼睛，Dean和他过于博大的心胸和他永无止境的宽容，Dean和他的爱和他的音乐和他的活泼而他粉碎了他们。

然后他想起那苍白而冰冷的肌肤，想起蚀刻在Dean嘴角的那一抹悲伤，想起他是永远永远地睡去了，还有，还有…

那是个谎言。

是他们毁了Dean。

* * *

现在Dean已灰飞烟灭，随风而逝，而他们不知所措。

（你的世界毁灭之后你会做什么呢？你的家，还有你的心都死了之后你会做什么呢？你所有一切的根基崩溃之后你会做什么呢？你知道这一切都是你的错时，你会做什么呢？）

他们把枪都收藏好。自杀是罪，他们会下地狱的。而他们想要跟Dean待在一起，想要再一次见到他，想要能与他重逢。

（但他们配吗？）

他们想要告诉他他们对不起他，多么多么对不起，告诉他因为一切他们让他做的、对他做的、和没能做的事而对不起他，所以拜托了如果他能够…

他们坚持着，煎熬着，但他们活下来了，因为这是Dean所希望的。

他们不知道自己是否还会有活着的感觉。

他们一致认为不再会了。

世界已经死去了，而生活还在继续。

 _finis._

* * *

译注：

[1][2]均出自一首古老的算命童谣Monday's Child，有相当多的流传版本，现代通行的版本如下：

 **Monday's child** is fair of face,

Tuesday's child **is full of grace** ,

 **Wednesday's child is full of woe,**

Thursday's child has far to go,

Friday's child is loving and giving,

Saturday's child works hard for a living,

But the child who is born on the Sabbath day

Is bonnie and blithe and good and gay.

作者在此引用的Monday's child是这个版本中的Tuesday's child。


End file.
